Realities Conundrum
by Dark Sympathy
Summary: The world is wrong. Dimensions are bleeding, demons are disappearing, and a book holds the key. Hogwarts has become a darker place as shadows start to seep into the forest; waiting. And Harry can't help but wonder about this Yusuke. HPXYYH crossover
1. Chapter 1

Side note: The summary sounds dark..because in the long run this story deals with some dark themes. However, in the beginning I'm going to try and make this story light and cheerful (Okay, maybe not too cheerful). To make up for the dark story line that is to come... So, yeah.

This is my first YYH HP crossover! Yeah! I've been obsessed with those fan fictions for a long time and I finally decided to do one of my own. This story, however, will be much different than the usual story lines, because it's not fun to follow the ordinary. ;)

Some things you must know: I LOVE Kuwabara. Those of you who hate him and love to bash him, do no bother to review expressing that. I will delete it. I personally don't understand why you don't like him: he's loyal, nice, has morals, and is just an all around good guy. Don't mess with him.

Secondly, this story will focus on Yusuke in the beginning of this story, but it will eventually get a bunch of other characters into it. Thirdly, this is not a yaoi story. Sorry.

Fourthly, I'm a full time college student and working part time, so I've barely been able sleep let alone do anything else. So, there will be long intervals where I won't get the next chapter up. So it is up to you guys to keep me going by reviewing. Really. I survive off of reviews. They taste like chocolate creme puffs. Yuummm. So don't forget to push that little button at the end of the page and review...You know you want too...

Pairings for this story (That I currently know):

Yusuke X Keiko

Kuwabara X Yukina

Hiei X Mokuro

Harry X Ginny

Ron X Hermione

Malfoy X Pansy

This story will take place after the last episode of YYH, and the fifth book of Harry Potter, just because that book is pretty much the turning point of the entire series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the books, or the anime, but I do own this plot, so don't steal it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Realities Conundrum**

**Chapter one**

_Darkness seeped over the lands, sinking into the core of the Earth. Some invisible barrier, a barrier that spanned the entire world, darkened the light that had once shown brightly in the sky._

_Upon the ground was grass covered in thick, rich colored blood. The trees and buildings that had once been erected in the lively town were gone, replaced by piles upon piles of bodies. Their faces were twisted in agony and fear, frozen in a moment of time, forever capturing their last moments. Upon those soiled grounds lay two prostrated figures holding hands, eyes closed in resignation. There was no terror for them, only peace in their final moments that they had tried their hardest._

_It was done. It was over._

_They had lost so much._

_Screams echoed in the darkness, neither here nor there. Their screams a sentiment of what had happened and what was continuing to happen. Their death was in vain, and their life was cut too short. They were over run too fast by the Demonic creatures that brought only death and destruction in their wake._

_Everything had happened so fast, falling into place like pieces of a puzzle snapping together. Otherworldly creatures appearing as if by some divine intervention to finish them off – be their downfall. But all of them were gone now and all that was left was a reminder of what they were now._

_Servants to the Lord._

_All hail the Lord!_

* * *

It was quite simply, a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly, refusing to allow any clouds a portion of their territory. Rays of light bounced off the trees, making the forest look not as ominous as it probably should. In fact, there were even birds tweeting somewhere in the tangled mess.

Yusuke Urameshi, ex-Spirit Detective, stomped childishly away from the open doors of the large temple. Incessant chattering could be heard from the opening door, gossiping about the latest news and fashions, or whatever they could think of. He hardly wanted to be apart of that conversation and had gladly left, but as it was he was in a large temple with nothing to do. It seemed everyone was gathered in the 'meeting room' as it was so dubbed.

Sitting on the edge of the walkway, he sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. He refused to admit he was pouting, but he was darn near close. A perfectly good day and he was dragged up those long flights of stairs just so Keiko could have some time with her 'girlfriends'. Damn women.

He had stopped being a detective for several years and was now eighteen. It was the summer, and it had been a hot one. Keiko had just graduated from school and was now adamant about him getting a job. Still pending on that one, seeing as he never finished high school and his only experience was fighting demons.

Wondering how exactly his interview would go, he almost failed to notice the very loud and obnoxious 'ping!' coming from several rooms down.

Standing up, he curiously walked towards the other building, surprised to see all the video games lined against the wall. As he thought back to Rando, he supposed she would still have some of those spiritual games. However, as he started to really look at some of the games, he realized that they weren't even training games! They were arcade games.

Eyes lighting up with excitement, he momentarily forgot the original reason why he was drawn to room in the first place. He started to walk down the many aisles, trying to find his favorite game, hoping that Genkai and put it in. It was after all one of the best fighting games out there.

"Gr! Darn it!" There was the sound of someone hitting a machine followed by several more grunts. "I can never beat this stupid thing!"

"Perhaps you should have more patience," came a calm voice, obviously the voice of reason.

"It's a fighting game," the other person replied weakly. "It's not about strategy, it's just about hitting the buttons."

Yusuke grinned cockily and stepped out where he knew his friend was waiting. "It seems you can't even beat a computer game! Has your daily whoopings from me left you that unnerved?"

Kuwabara jumped in surprise and turned away from the machine he was currently giving a bad time. "Urameshi! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and eyed the game. "Keiko wanted to come up here so I escorted her."

"Right, more like she dragged you!" Kuwabara smirked. "I guess she has you wrapped around her little finger!"

Yusuke grounded his teeth. "Fine then, why are you up here?"

"Don't change the subject," Kuwabara crowed. "We're talking about you and your girl problems!"

Yusuke smirked knowingly. "Shizuru dragged you up here."

Kuwabara hung his head, only giving a grunt for a response.

"So, you were dragged here by Shizuru and I was dragged here by Keiko," Yusuke turned towards Kurama. "So, why are you here?"

Kurama sat stoically on a bench not too far away with an open book in his lap, a hand splayed across one of the pages. He gave Yusuke a smile. "I was visiting Genkai when Shizuru and Kuwabara came. It appears that the girls wanted to visit with each other."

"Visiting? Why were you visiting Genkai?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"We were simply talking," was his airy reply.

"Uh-huh." Yusuke squinted at the book in Kurama's hands, moving past Kuwabara. "We're in a room full of arcade games and you're reading? What is so interesting that you'd rather read?"

"It is in fact the sixth Harry Potter book."

"I thought the seventh came out a while ago," Kuwabara replied, not even looking up from the game he was playing.

"That is correct," Kurama said. "However, after reading the last book I decided to re-read the series to see if I missed any nuance or clue that gave away the seventh book."

Yusuke blinked. "Why can't you just enjoy good entertainment without picking it to pieces?"

"The idea of a plot is to have clues and hints as to where it will eventually end up, it is entertaining to in fact find those clues. Perhaps you should go back and read the earlier books. I've found them to be a great deal more interesting now that I see where the series ended up."

"Eh, no thanks," Yusuke waved him off. "Reading the series once was enough. Besides, it was so stupid. Harry should have killed that Voldemort guy from the beginning."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "He was not skilled enough when he had the chances, nor was the time right."

"Sure," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I probably could have whooped Voldy's ass in a matter of minutes!"

Kuwabara looked up this time from the machine, the game cheerfully declaring '_you lose!'_. "Yeah right. Quite being a pain in the ass Urameshi. You couldn't defeat that guy."

"I bet I could," Yusuke growled, whirling on Kuwabara. "One Spirit gun to the head and – BAM! He's dead."

"Well then," Kuwbara said, pausing to think. "What about the Horcruxes?"

"I would have found them like," he snapped his fingers, "that! Then I would have killed Voldemort."

"I doubt it," Kuwabara said loudly. "He has a wand! How would you know how Spirit gun would compare to a wand?"

Yusuke smirked. "That's because it doesn't compare!"

Kurama sighed and turned back towards his book, ignoring the idiotic argument taking place several feet in front of him.

"Look!" Yusuke stated. "The point is I would've beaten him several books ago if I was Harry." He stepped up next to Kuwabara who was banging the machine again. "Now step aside and let the master do his work."

"Hey," Kuwabara started, but it was effortless as he was already pushed aside.

Yusuke bit his lip in concentration as his hands moved fast and quickly across the buttons. Right uppercut, kick, squat, and punch! It was all fluid to him even in the game, as effortless as breathing.

"So Kurama," Kuwabara, said, sitting down next to his friend, "how's the business going?"

Kurama put the book down and looked up at his friend. "It is going well. Our business has grown this year by three percent and I can only see it rising in the future."

"Wow," Kuwabara whistled. "Do you think there's any chance you can put in a good word for me?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course."

"Hey!" Yusuke said, momentarily taking his eyes off of the game. "I'm the one really looking for a job. Kuwabara just started college!"

"Well you should have finished high school," Kuwabara snipped back. "Besides, with the degree I'm going for, this job will be perfect."

"Besides," Kurama said kindly, "I do not believe this is the kind of job you would like to take. Or stay at for that matter. Perhaps you should look into owning an arcade store?"

Yusuke was about to reply to that comment when a cheerful "Yusuke!" reverberated throughout the room.

Yusuke faltered and missed a crucial opening. He didn't even bother to look up. "Botan! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's no way to greet someone," Botan replied back haughtily. She stood in the entrance to the room in her pink kimono, her blue hair held loosely in a ponytail. Her ore had already disappeared, as she relinquished it to put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know I've come all the way from Spirit World to deliver an urgent message," she paused. "One that all of you should hear."

"It better not be the whole saving the world from demons thing again," Yusuke stated, barely missing an attack that would have killed his character.

"You better be in the meeting room in five minutes or I'll send the girls in to come get you," Botan dished. She then stomped out of view, mumbling to herself as she did so.

"_You died!" _the machine happily declared, as the sad marching song came on.

"Damn," Yusuke groaned, smacking his head against the machine. "I guess we can go and see what she has to say."

Kurama nodded, having already gotten up from his position. "I'm sure if it was too serious she would have explained so."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean demons are disappearing the Makai?"

"Calm down Yusuke," Botan cried. "We still don't know all the details."

"How the hell do demons disappear?"

"I hate to say it, but Urameshi's right," Kuwabara piped in. "How can demons disappear? I thought the Spirit World had it all under control?"

"Well, you know there are still lots of levels of the Makai the Spirit World can't control," Botan started, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"You didn't say 'we can't find them' or 'we're worried because we haven't heard about them', you said 'they're disappearing'. Besides, I thought that new King –Lord-dude was supposed to make things all better!"

"He has dimwit," Genkai put in gracefully. "Under Enki, the Makai has gained much of its former glory. Lands are being united and a friendlier attitude towards humans is slowly sinking its way into all the demons. It was in fact Enki himself that told Koenma of these disappearances."

"How come you know all of this?" Yusuke asked, curious.

"I've been staying informed of the situation for several weeks now. Kurama came by earlier to talk and discuss these occurrences."

Yusuke sent Kurama a dirty look, which his friend pointedly ignored with an innocent feign.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Shizuru asked, blowing the smoke from her cigarette out of her mouth.

"We just think that you all should know," Botan said nervously. "Just in case something happens."

"Like what?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not sure," Botan replied. "We just know that something is going on. It would be nice if our ex-detectives knew about it, seeing as we currently don't have one."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said. "So what are we supposed to do now that we know what's going on?"

Botan fidgeted and brought out a small bag from her kimono. From the bag she pulled out six round objects. "We want you to have these communicators with you at all times. Just in case something happens."

"Okay! Seriously, what's with this 'just in case' crap!" Yusuke cried out, exasperatedly. "Obviously you think something's going to happen."

"It's just that," Botan bit her lip and looked at Genkai for guidance. "All of the demons that have disappeared so far were some how closely related to Yomi, Mokuro, and Raizen."

A heavy silence descended upon the group. After several minutes, Kuwabara reached out and grabbed one of the communicators. Slowly, the others followed suit.

"So, we're just supposed to call if we hear anything?" Keiko asked, opening the small device for a closer look.

"Anything at all," Botan replied seriously. "We need to get to the bottom of this before something bad happens."

"Yeah," Yusuke whispered. "Bad."

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the room, as shoes hit hard wood floor. It was dark in the room, as all of the employees had gone home for the day. Off to the side was a desk meant for the receptionist and proudly declared in bold letters above the desk was the name 'Kurageshi Co.'. Further down was a door that had the words 'Vice president' written on it.

A slim hand went out and opened the door, smoothly walking into the room and turning the lights on. The room was very large and in the center was a large oak desk with an equally large chair. Windows were off to the side revealing a beautiful view of the surrounding area. On the other side of the room were shelves filled with books, paperwork, and personal items were scrunched into any available space.

The chair turned around, and red-piercing eyes stared into green ones. "Where were you?" came the question from the red-eyed man.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said with a smile. "I was at Genkai's for a meeting. It appears as though it's getting worse."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, not moving from his position. "Worse?"

"Yes," Kurama walked over to the desk and put his communicator on it. "The Spirit World just told us to look for anything out of the ordinary."

"They're getting desperate." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It's understandable. High ranked demons are disappearing into the thin air. I believe it warrants at least some concern."

Hiei scowled. "I would be of more help if I was in the Makai." His voice held anger in it.

"Mokuro believed she did the right thing by sending you back here," Kurama said softly. "The last thing she needs is her right hand man disappearing on her. When this is all cleared up you can go back."

"Better start working then, fox. I'm not going to sit idly by forever."

"I know Hiei," Kurama replied. "We're doing the best we can with the information we have." He opened one of the books, revealing it to be hallowed. Several items were already placed in it and he grabbed the communicator and placed it carefully in the hole. "Just do me a favor and keep a look out. The sooner we find out what's wrong, the sooner you can go back to Mokuro."

"Hn," was his reply. There was an awkward silence as if Hiei was waiting for more information.

Kurama paused. "Yukina is still sick," he started, answering the unspoken question. "She was in bed resting when I got there. Genkai is unsure if it has to do with the her being in the Ningenkai for so long or if it has something to do with this case." He looked back up at his friend, who was shrouded in darkness. "Maybe you should visit her?"

"She doesn't need to be coddled," came Hiei's sneer. He stood up and walked towards one of the open windows. In an instant Hiei disappeared and was gone from sight.

Kurama sighed and slouched down into his chair, after placing the hallow book in the shelf back where it belonged. "More puzzles pieces," he whispered. "But what is the final picture?"

Turning towards the computer, he turned it on to finish his work. He paused for a moment, before starting to write a letter of recommendation for Kuwabara to send to his father.

* * *

Lightning cackled out in the distance, shooting out from a darkened sky onto a musty ground. It hit the land with a mighty cry, destroying everything that it touched.

From the window, it looked far from significant, blurred by both dimmed glass and heavy moods. A man stood at the window with his back towards the scenery. He had long black hair with large white horns jutting out and was adorned in rich clothes. Upon his face were forever closed eyes.

"I believe you fail to see the big picture, Enki," he said, his voice silky smooth. "Powerful and high ranked demons are disappearing, and quickly. If this is not stopped soon all of our subordinates will have disappeared."

In front of him was a large oval table with three others sitting down. One was draped in bandages from head to toe, only orange hair sticking out at odd angles, one was a monk adorned in red clothes, and the other was none other than Lord Enki himself.

Enki stood up, his large body taking up most of the edge of the table. "I understand the problem Yomi, and we're doing all that we can to put an end to this."

"I'm sure you are," he replied back smoothly.

"We can't risk this getting out too far or else mass panic will spread," the monk stated, harsh features only illuminating his darkened face. "It's already hard enough to stop the demons from attacking the Ningenkai. If this got out they would blame the humans."

"But we cannot risk anymore of us to disappear," Yomi replied back. "What'll happen if I disappear, or you Mokura, or even you Enki?"

There was silence among the group until Mokuro spoke up. "There is something more here then what we see. I have been given reports of those who have seen their colleges literally disappear into thin air. Nothing demon nor human can do this. Nothing from the Makai or Ningenkai can cause someone to completely disappear into thin air."

"Are you," Enki paused. "Are you suggesting that the Spirit World is causing this?"

"No," was Mokuro's decisive reply. "All I'm saying is that this is beyond our control and understanding. This is much more than just quarrels or kidnappings. This is something completely new, and something that should be carefully watched and understood before acting upon."

Enki sank back down into his chair and heaved a great sigh. "Then we shall wait. We must have faith that whatever is happening will reveal itself soon."

Outside the lightning cackled again, a symbol of what was to come.

* * *

Yusuke let out another groan as Keiko steered him into the building of white doom. For a paper company, it was definitely white. Upon the walls were pictures of the past CEO's and a heaping load of – paper, plane sheets of paper, nicked onto the wall.

He hardly wanted to work for a paper making company, but Keiko had insisted explaining that she had actually managed to get an interview for him. So there he was, being dragged down the halls in a new suit to the interview of doom. Yes, doom.

Keiko pushed him into the final room and smirked in victory. "All you have to do is wait here for the person to come out and call her name. It's real simple." She pushed him onto a chair, making Yusuke feel like a child.

"I'll be back in two hours to pick you up." She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You better not walk off. This was the first interview in months I've been able to get you. Don't let me down."

"I won't," Yusuke mumbled, feeling soundly beaten and embarrassed.

Keiko smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back later." She walked out of the room without a second though, her skirt swishing behind her.

Yusuke grumbled and sank low in his chair as he looked around. There were two other guys there, one of them was openly staring at him with a grin and the other was trying to avoid looking at him. He glared. "What're you staring at?"

"Dragged here by your girl huh?" asked the man who was staring at him. "Seem kind of young to be going for this kind of a job."

"Yeah well," Yusuke said loudly, "tough."

The man snickered. "You have balls boy, but that isn't an asset here in this kind of industry. You need to be smart."

"Pfft," was Yusuke's reply. "More like you need to know how to kiss ass." He gave the man an appraising look.

The shy man stifled a laugh while the others face got red. "That's no way to treat your superiors."

"More like elders," Yusuke snipped back.

The other man was about to reply, but the door opened and a pretty woman stepped out. She looked at him and said with a smile, "Mr. Kuwino, you will now be seen."

He nodded curtly at her before sending a glare towards Yusuke, who resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Jerk," he whispered when the guy had disappeared. "Hope he doesn't get the job," he said loudly enough for the other guy to here.

The other guy gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm Yusuke by the way."

"Hino," the other man offered. "Truth be told, I'm kind of wishing that I don't get the job." After Yusuke raised an eyebrow, he continued, "All this paper tacked up to the wall is kind of freaking me out."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, me too. Makes me wonder if all the companies are like that."

Hino shrugged. "I just don't want to end up a paper-loving freak."

"Amen to that," Yusuke muttered back.

The woman in the interviewing room only half listened to the interview on her side of the door. The man was qualified, but arrogant. The last thing they needed was another cocky bastard. That was why they were hiring in the first place. Too many on site accidents from people who thought they knew everything.

And from the looks of it, it looked like the interviewer was smitten with the guy. Only divine intervention would stop this guy from being hired.

There was a scream of pure terror from the other side of the door, followed by a loud crash. All three of them were up out of their seats and headed towards the door in a matter of seconds, still hearing the constant wailing of a man.

Shakily opening the door they all looked outside to see what was wrong. The sight they saw was not what they expected. The man, Hino, was frantically searching everywhere for something, scouring the room and tipping chairs and tables, screaming as he did so.

The other boy, Yusuke, was nowhere to be found.

"At least that damn brat is gone," came Mr. Kuwino's grunt.

The interviewers eyes narrowed at him and –ding! There was the divine intervention. But as she stared out into the room where Hino was screaming, she had to wonder what was going on.

And where was that kid Yusuke?

* * *

"_No…You can't…"_

"_Stop…You don't understand…"_

"_**DON'T!"**_

A black haired boy lurched forward in his seat, green eyes wide and wild. It took him several seconds to realize he was still in the compartment of the train and there were four sets of worried eyes upon him.

"Harry," said the girl closest to him. She had messy brown hair and soft features. "Are you alright?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, I think so." He swallowed thickly, his voice feeling hoarse and scratchy. Ron handed him some water wordlessly. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Luna said with all seriousness, which was an odd combination with her airy look.

"Oh," Harry said softly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hermione asked. "It sounded awful."

Harry fidgeted under all the worried and scrutinizing stares. "Uh, I don't remember."

Luna made a small 'hmm', and turned back to her upside down paper, Neville looked unsure as to what to say, but Ron looked determined. "That's rubbish! We're you're friends. You know you can tell us anything."

Harry paused, searching deep into his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. "I-I just don't know. All I remember is that it was dark and someone was laughing."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Someone was laughing?" Hermione all but whispered. "Who?"

Harry was slightly annoyed. "I don't know who," he snapped, but instantly regretted it. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione said, smiling softly. "We're almost there so we should probably get dressed."

Harry nodded wordlessly and stood up to get ready. Ron and Hermione left first, soon followed by Harry, Neville, and Luna. They walked towards their carriage meeting with the other two with understandable worry about Hagrid. Everything felt wrong since he woke up and he couldn't help but feel out of place. When they came upon the carriage he was slightly disturbed that no one else saw the dark horses.

"But they're right there," Harry said, pointing to the horses thinking it should be obvious.

"I still don't see anything," Ron said, waving his arms around. "There's nothing there, like every year."

"But," Harry started, but was beaten to the punch.

"Woah!" came a surprised, but happy shout from further down. A boy around Harry's age was standing in front of another one of those horses and was staring at it with bright eyes. Funny, he had never seen that guy before.

"Who's he?" Harry asked, pointing to the boy who was now trying to touch the horse.

Ron gave him a look like he had grown an extra head. "He's Dean and Seamus's friend. We've seen him every year."

It was Harry's turn to look at his friend funny. "What are you talking about? I think I would have remembered someone like him."

"Are you feeling alright Harry?"

"ARGH!" Harry turned back to the boys' direction to see him in the air. The horse had bitten the boys' clothes and was now lifting him up and down softly neighing, as if boasting about its' prize. The boy on the other hand was shouting and waving around wildly, trying to get free.

Hermione let out a soft squeak, Ron turned pale, and Neville looked like he didn't know what to do. "He's floating!" Ron hushed, wide eyed.

The kids near that area had all but created a ten-foot radius between the floating kid and themselves. The poor boy was alone in his flight to get away. No longer was he trying to smack the horse holding him, he was now trying to slip out of his robes and leave them with the odd creature.

None of them noticed Luna walk over to them. She smiled dreamily at the scene. "I think she likes him."

No one said anything.

After the strange scene no one said a word as the carriage brought them to the castle. The dinner was delicious as usual, Dumbledores' speech was uplifting, and the hats song was just plain weird. The only thing unusual to report was Hagrid not being at the dinner and the Umbridge woman interrupting the headmaster's speech.

When they got to the Gryffindor room there were whisperings, but they didn't stop when Harry entered much to his pleasant surprise. Neville looked up and beckoned them over to the small group huddled together. Off to the side was the weird kid that Harry had never seen before.

Shooting the kid a frown, which the kid responded to with a goofy grin, he walked over to the group, Hermione and Ron beside him. "What's going on?"

"Professor Trelawney collapsed!" Neville said, concerned for the woman. "Dean saw the whole thing. Tell them."

Dean paused uncertainly. "Well I was walking down and there was Professor Trelawney walking towards me. I said hello and she just stopped and stared at me." He paused and swallowed. "Then she started to convulse, so I started calling for a teacher. But then she started screaming, saying something about the lines were warped and that the world was wrong."

"The world was wrong?" Ron cocked his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Professor McGonagall started to come down the hallway to see what was going on," Dean continued. "But before she could get here Professor Trelawney grabbed me and looked at me, square in the eyes! And said _'the destruction of reality is here. The flight of the wicked will come bringing creatures of death.'_"

There was silence in the room. "You can't be serious," Seamus spoke up. "This is Professor Trelawney we're talking about. She wouldn't know what a premonition was even if it was right in front of her!"

Several of the others agreed, feeling relieved at the moment.

The trio stood off to the side as the people started going off to bed. "I hope she's alright," Hermione whispered. "But I wonder what that meant?"

"It's probably rubbish," Ron said, uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know," Harry said, his eyebrows knitting together. "But what she said about the 'world being wrong'. I don't know. I haven't felt right since the train."

His friends stared at him. "You should have told us sooner," Hermione cried worriedly.

"I didn't want to upset you," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "But something is definitely not right." He froze and looked back up the stairs to where the strange kid was touching the walls with apparent fascination. "Okay, will somebody tell me who the hell he is?"

Ron blinked and said with a tone that clearly said it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's Yusuke. You know, Yusuke Urameshi. He came in the same year as us. You've talked to him a couple of times."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Another chapter up! Guh, I swear this story is going to be the end of me. I actually cut the original second chapter into three pieces because it was going waayyy to fast. I have a tendency to push stories along to get to the 'real' plot. Yes...I have problems with dialogue and stuff….Don't judge me…

Anyway, I didn't get many reviews. *pouts* I told you guys I live off of reviews, so if you want to see more chapters updated sooner you need to start reviewing…Puh-lease?

REVIEW!

For those who _did_ review:

Darkryubaby: Thanks for the review! The first one at that! ^^ I actually didn't know that there were ones' where Yusuke forgot his memory. o.O I guess I've been out of commission for longer than I had originally thought. But don't worry, Yusuke remembers who he is. You'll see in this chapter. ;)

HayashiOkami: Yeah! Another review! Thanks sooo much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far with the suspense and everything. I took a little break from that in this chapter, but don't worry – there's plenty more to come. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and everything that happens in it….and the onigiri…Mmmm…Onigiri…

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Hermione whispered. "But I wonder what that meant?"**_

"_**It's probably rubbish," Ron said, uncertainty in his voice.**_

"_**I don't know," Harry said, his eyebrows knitting together. "But what she said about the 'world being wrong'. I don't know. I haven't felt right since the train."**_

_**His friends stared at him. "You should have told us sooner," Hermione cried worriedly.**_

"_**I didn't want to upset you," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "But something is definitely not right." He froze and looked back up the stairs to where the strange kid was touching the walls with fascination. "Okay, will somebody tell me who the hell he is?"**_

_**Ron blinked and said with a tone that clearly said it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's Yusuke. You know, Yusuke Urameshi. Came in the same year as us. You've talked to him a couple of times."**_

Chapter two

It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the moon and stars from outside the window. The light shined onto the ground, illuminating all that was near to some degree. The room was filled with beds with mounds on top. Sometimes soft snores could be heard coming from those lumps, while other times the snores were thunderous.

One bed, however, did not have a lump on it. The boy was instead sitting up staring intensely at the bed across the room. The boy on that bed was snoring rather loudly and appeared oblivious to the scrutinizing being done on him.

Harry's eyes had long since adjusted to the poorly lit room. His eyesight was narrowed on the boy, his mind racing with thoughts and questions.

Supposedly he knew the kid, Yusuke.

But he didn't remember him at all. Not any of the conversations they supposedly had; the classes they supposedly had together; not even single second of the time they supposedly spent together.

Harry couldn't help but feel lucky that Hermione and Ron had said Yusuke wasn't a good friend. How would that look if he couldn't even remember a best friend?

He shuddered, pulling the blankets further up.

He was already being scrutinized and being declared insane by even mentioning Lord Voldemort being back. How what it look to the others if he couldn't remember a 'friend'?

Another snort came from the bed, along with an arm flinging outward, out at the space in between the beds.

Hermione had said that Yusuke started the same year as they had. He frowned. Maybe someone else realized that Yusuke just suddenly appeared. Maybe the teachers would notice.

Sighing heavily to himself, he leaned against the head board of his bed, his green eyes watching in the night.

He was going to figure this out. No matter how long it took.

* * *

Yusuke grinned. He just couldn't stop! After all, how often did you hallucinate about the Harry Potter world so vividly? Everything felt so real; tasted so real; smelled so real, that he was having a hard time believing that it wasn't. He just couldn't help but feel that he would wake up at any moment and be in that stupid office and that lady would be calling his name.

Any moment now.

Still grinning like a kid in a candy factory, he bounded off his bed. It was slightly odd that he had been sleeping in his dream-hallucination-whatever this was. Even more weird was the fact that no one was surprised by his appearance. It was like they all knew him but he took it in stride. Nothing could hamper his excitement.

He was in_ fucking Hogwarts_.

Yusuke resisted the urge to laugh. But he didn't because that would ruin his reputation, if he even had one in this place. Supposedly they all knew him, so was him acting all weird and touchy-feely normal? He was going to give himself a headache if he kept on thinking about it.

At least he was in Gryffindor, he thought absentmindedly to himself. He probably would have gone on a killing rampage if he had been in Slytherin. The brats definitely deserved what was coming to them, especially that Malfoy dude.

He grabbed his robes and admired himself in the mirror. They were long, like in the movies, going down to his feet and covering most of him up. They were dark black with a brownish tinge on the edges, and when he reached into one of the pockets he nearly died of a heart attack.

His own wand!

"I have a wand!" he shouted gleefully, waving the stick happily in the air. It looked dull, with faded light brown wood and small ridges creeping into the handle area, but it was his wand nonetheless. He swung it up and down a couple times, and was tempted to attempt to perform a spell, but decided against it. Who knew who was lurking behind the doors? Someone might come in and see his humiliating attempts to use his newly acquired wand.

That was the last thing he needed.

Grinning he looked back in the mirror, wincing when he saw a small tear in his robes. He remembered with a cringe the incident with the Thestral and he couldn't help but wonder what made the creature act in such a way with him. Perhaps it sensed his Spirit Energy, and that was why it tried to take a chunk out of his ass. He paused, shaking his head. No reason to reminisce about the bad stuff. He was in Hogwarts! Nothing could ruin his day!

Practically skipping down the stairs (but not quite skipping because seriously, Yusuke Urameshi would _never_ skip), he quickly came into the main room. Putting on a big grin, he waltzed over to his apparent friend Seamus, and gave him a smack on the back. "Let's get some breakfast!"

Seamus gave him a weak grin, rubbing the area Yusuke had hit him. "What are you so excited about? School started again. I thought you hated school."

"I do," Yusuke chirped happily, only causing Seamus to become more confused. "I'm just happy to be here." He started to walk out of the room, ignoring Seamus's shout to wait for him.

"Yeah, I'm lucky just to be able to come back this year," Seamus continued, managing to catch up with a quick jaunt. "My mum didn't want me to come back this year with everything that's been going on. The _Daily Prophet _said that…"

Yusuke tuned him out, instead opting to look at the large hallways and constantly moving staircases. The hallways were huge and the ceiling was almost too far up to see. Children were bustling this way and that, hurrying to go to the Great Hall, or to see their friends. Decorated upon the walls were walking, talking, and sometimes arguing paintings. He felt giddy when one of the paintings proceeded to chew out one of the students that had passed the painting and had the misfortune to say an 'un-noble word' to a knight in black.

Disappointed that he didn't see Filch, they entered the Great Hall. Yusuke froze. "Look at that!" Yusuke shouted, still at the doors to the Great Hall, pointing at the large candles that floated in mid-air in the room. "That's amazing!"

Seamus stopped in the middle of his sentence and pulled a face. "You weren't even listening!"

"The candles," Yusuke started, ignoring Seamus's exclamation. He waved his hands around hysterically. "They're floating! They're really floating!"

"Like they do every year," Seamus rolled his eyes. He quickly found the person he was looking for. "Come on, Deans' found us a spot."

Yusuke blinked and closed his open-slacked jaw. Putting his goofy grin back on, he walked into the Great Hall in wonder, his eyes absorbing all the minute details. In the corner of his vision he saw Harry Potter glaring at him again and he had to wonder what the hell the kids' problem was. Flashing the kid a mysterious grin, he flitted towards Seamus and Dean and plopped in the seat next to them.

The food that adorned the table was crazy. Every kind of breakfast item imaginable was on the table, being constantly filled when someone at the last on the plate. He couldn't help but wonder why all the kids there weren't severely obese.

Grabbing as much food as he could possibly fit on his plate, he turned his attention to Dean and Seamus who were talking in a hushed tone. "I wonder if we'll be having Divinations today," Dean was whispering, face slightly flushed after remembering his encounter with Professor Trelawney the previous night. "She really looked sick."

Yusuke frowned, stuffing another bite of pancake in his mouth. For the life of him he couldn't remember the Trelawney-girl having a seizure in the book. If he remembered correctly there was a Divinations class the first day of school. Maybe the author just hinted at it but decided it wasn't worth mentioning a whole lot or something.

"I don't know, it's all rubbish anyway," Seamus replied back. "Divinations isn't _real_. What I'm interested in is the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. I wonder what kind of professor she'll be."

"The bad kind," Yusuke grunted through a mouthful of food.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked curiously.

"She wears all pink and has that stupid shrill, high-pitched laugh," Yusuke stated, pointing his fork at Dean for emphasize. "She can't be all that good if she acts like some girl scout."

They both nodded in agreement at Yusukes' statement.

"It's supposed to be Dark class, not tea time." Yusuke grinned triumphantly as he grabbed the last piece of ham, only for another platter of fresh ham to appear seconds later. "Besides, the girly ones are always the insane ones." He gave them an impish wink.

"Yusuke," Dean started, "you've always been crazy, but this year I think takes the cake. Are you alright, mate?"

Yusuke smirked. "Never better!"

First on the list of classes was History of Magic. Oddly enough, it appeared he had all the same classes as Harry Potter, which seemed to only fuel the kids' paranoia towards him. Yusuke, considering himself a kind and considerate person, decided to park himself right behind Harry and continued to make faces at him when his head was turned.

By the time the class was over, he had come to the conclusion that the only reason he had stayed awake was the entertainment he got by throwing crumpled up paper at Harrys' sleeping head. He couldn't help but feel that if he video-taped Professor Binns voice he would be able to cure Insomnia!

Fleeing rather quickly from the class after hearing an exclamation by Harry, "What the hell is in my hair?" he ran into his 'friend' Dean. "Hey," he smiled mischievously . "What's next?"

Dean didn't seem to mind Yusukes' 'forgetfulness' as much as Seamus and replied with a grimace, "Double Potions."

"Sweet," he grinned. He thought back to the book, glad that he had long since memorized the entire series, but came up short on the piece of information he was really looking for. "So, uh, Dean."

Dean looked back at him questioningly. "What?" he asked wearily.

"Where is Double Potions again?"

Dean just rolled his eyes. "I'm going there too you know, so just stick with me. The last thing you need is to be late on the first day of class with Professor Snape."

Yusuke nodded in agreement.

They got to the class fairly quick, and snuck in. Yusuke saw Harry and Ron bickering out front about Cho as he went in. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. It felt that a lot of what was happening was either not covered in the book, or wasn't even a part of it at all. And that made him nervous. After all, _he_ wasn't supposed to be 'here', wherever 'here' was. And he was starting to have a bad feeling that 'here' wasn't just in his mind.

He sat in the back, opting to not torture Harry in this class. After all, it _was_ Professor Snapes' class and he knew better after reading the books. The back of the class seemed to be the best option.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in a couple of seconds later, Harry giving him another one of those now infamous stares and sat down near his friends. He gave the boy his most innocent look which, unsurprisingly, looked as fake as his I.D. This was so going to be fun, he thought.

As expected, as soon as Professor Snape entered the room silence replaced the once chatty kids as if plagued by some disease. He walked through the room, cape billowing out in an unearthly manner, and turned his beady eyes upon the class with a promise of pain. When he spoke, it sounded as greasy as his hair, and the way his nose hooked only seemed to emphasize his sleazy physique.

_Draught of Peace_ was the potion required by the time they left class. Squinting at the blackboard and silently cursing himself for moving so far back, he slowly started to drum out the ingredients. Every ingredient he chopped up, sliced, squashed, and mashed, he had to wonder where the items had come from. He highly doubted that powdered moonstone was easy to come upon, nor Gnome Macula lutea.

Looking around the room, he saw Seamus's cauldrons' fire had gone out, and the kid was now desperately trying to relight it. The rest of the class wasn't having a whole lot of success either, the only truly perfected potion being Hermiones. His own potion had taken on a gray pallor and was coughing up blue smoke, which Yusuke assumed wasn't good.

After making fun of Harry's potion for a while, Snape decided it was best to move on. He noticed Yusukes' cauldron, that was now starting to wheeze, and in a split second decided to make Yusuke his next victim. Yusuke could see it in Snapes' eyes; the way his mouth curled and nose scrunched; and the unabashed glee the shined brightly in his eyes as he walked over to him. He stared down at the sick looking potion for several seconds before turning his crooked nose and black eyes to the owner. "I believe the potion is supposed to give off silver vapor, not blue mist."

Yusuke gave him a half-hearted smile. "I guess it just means that the potion is feeling a little _blue_."

A couple of kids in the class had the balls to snicker a couple of times before falling silent when Snape whirled on them. "Oh, so you think that Mr. Urameshi was funny. Let's see how funny it is when you test his potion."

No one spoke.

Snape took this time to turn his attention back to Yusuke. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He whirled around, and stalked back to the front of the class. "Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions: fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion–making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Yusuke groaned silently at the homework. He never did homework in his life, and he couldn't help but feel that his record was going to break. Not even bothering to fill a flagon with the sample of his potion (since his potion would obviously cause harm to the tester, and no matter how funny that would be, he wouldn't be able to see it) he ran out the door and to the Great Hall for lunch, wondering what kind of food he would get.

When he got to the Great Hall, he noticed the rain lashing at the windows, and the great fake sky had turned a sickly gray color. There was a large board posted for all the students to see declaring that Divinations was canceled today and they would be having an extra long lunch. Apparently the class would resume the next day.

Upon the table was even more food than breakfast had. He was delighted to find that it wasn't just Western food either, and he helped himself to some miso soup, onigiri, and sushi. Pausing only to give a quick, 'Itadakimasu', he started gobbling up his food, only paying half attention to Dean and Seamus.

His eyes scoped out the room, watching all the decorated tables. The Hufflepuffs were chattering happily amongst themselves, most of the Ravenclaws were studying their books, and the Slytherins were just looking intimidating. The decorations were next on his speculation. The colors were blinding; it was as if the brightest colors were chosen and were placed on everything and anything that was in its jurisdiction. Was the person who decorated color blind?

Upon the walls were floating candles and the ceiling was a dark, stormy gray, matching the dreary weather outside. However, the more he looked up, the darker the sky became until it seemed almost jet black. Pausing to look outside to confirm that it wasn't dark out, he looked back up to see swirls of orange and yellow start to swirl together until it was almost indistinguishable.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes then looked back at Seamus. "Look at the ceiling!"

Seamus rolled his eyes and looked up, watching as the orange and yellow streaks started swirling the opposite direction. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"The swirls of different colors," Yusuke said with a resounding 'duh' in his sentence.

"It happens every once in a while," Dean reported, looking up as well. "It doesn't just stay the color of the sky."

Yusuke blinked. "I thought it was supposed to."

Seamus shrugged. "Maybe it changes to the mood of the school or something."

"Like a mood ring?" Yusuke asked, scrunching his nose up.

Two sets of eyes blinked at him.

"Hey! I know what a mood ring is," Yusuke quickly defended himself. Ignoring the odd stares directed at him, he looked back up at the ceiling. "So what does black, orange, and yellow mean?"

Seamus shrugged. "I don't pay attention to the books or the lectures of Divinations, nor have I ever had a mood ring."

"I haven't had one either," Yusuke grumbled, glaring at Seamus as if he had suggested otherwise. "I just knew someone who did."

"Black represents the feeling of nervousness, or unhappiness; yellow represents mental use such as hard thinking; and orange represents longing to achieve a certain goal."

Seamus stared wide-eyed at Dean to which he simply replied, "Just because you don't like Divinations doesn't mean you can't read the books. Some of them are interesting."

Yusuke grinned. "That's cool, what would happen if the ceiling was…" he paused when he noticed Harry storming off, out of the Great Hall leaving a bewildered Ron and Hermione. Wracking through his brain, he recalled that in the book there was a small fight at this time.

Looking around the room, he saw Malfoy stand up only minutes later and sulking off. The Slytherin table didn't seem to be bothered and went back to their evil, conniving ways. He was sure that kicking puppies was probably in their plans as well. Maybe Malfoy had gone off to find one…

He turned back to Seamus and Dean to see them staring fixatedly at their food. "What's with the weird attitudes all of a sudden?" After several moments of silence, it hit him. "You can't seriously be this retarded?"

Seamus looked up sharply from his apparently fascinating food. "What're you talking about?"

"With what's being going on with the Potter kid," Yusuke stated, not willing to call the kid 'Harry' in front of them. "The least you can do is show a little more courtesy."

"And this is coming from you?" Seamus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look, the least you can do is be nicer to the kid. You don't want to be known for the rest of your life as the jerk, do you?"

Seamus stayed quiet.

Dean stood up as well. "Why don't we go to the next class? Defense against the Dark Arts, right?"

Yusuke grinned excitedly. "Yup!" He marched out of the Great Hall, Dean running to catch up to him, leaving a quiet Seamus behind. "So," he turned to Dean, "where exactly is the class again?"

Dean just let out an exasperated sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I live. Can you believe that? I was seriously not going to update for a LONG time, but the review AnnAisu left kicked me into gear. I was actually mad at this stupid story after I had to write the second and third chapter three times after they all disappeared or were deleted for various reasons. I figured the story was cursed. But, oh well. I decided to take this chapter in a different direction. Originally it was going to be 'Yusuke gets pissed, shoots the professor with his spirit gun, Harry freaks and tries to get the other people to notice the fact that Yusuke snickers hysterically every time someone brings up Umbriges "unfortunate" accident, etc.'. But after writing that three times I decided I was sick of it.

I'm sorry if this is a little strained. I wanted to get this out, so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. Also, I don't know when I'll update again. But AnnAisu, you have my permission to bug me incessantly in any way you can, until I do get the next one out.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed (Puppetplay, eunice (whose name I can't fully put down because the document keeps on deleting it), Ariskari , and HayashiOkami).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and everything that happens in it

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Dean stood up as well. "Why don't we go to the next class? Defense against the Dark Arts, right?"**_

_**Yusuke grinned excitedly. "Yup!" He marched out of the Great Hall, Dean running to catch up to him, leaving a quiet Seamus behind. "So," he turned to Dean, "where exactly is the class again?"**_

_**Dean just let out an exasperated sigh.**_

Chapter three

Yusuke thought it would get boring fast just walking around Hogwarts all the time. After all, there were only so many times you could see moving staircases and moving pictures before they got old. He _thought_ that he would get over it fast.

He was wrong.

Eventually, Dean and Seamus would start to wonder why he was always staring in wonder at everything and then he would have to tone it down…Somehow. But as it was, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Dean was currently giving him discreet glances, walking beside him. They were all silent as they walked to their classroom. Yusuke in awe, Dean in confusion, and Seamus was just deep in thought.

Yusukes' happy attitude immediately disappeared like liquid once they arrived, leaking out of him and onto the ground before fleeing out of the classroom. Professor Umbridge was sitting primly on her chair wearing pink upon pink upon black. She was smiling sweetly, bright pink lips stretched into a smile that could be seen upon a loving grandmother. It didn't quite reach her eyes, however, as she watched the students pile in with a predatory gaze.

He sat down in his chair and slumped down. He didn't even bother to get out any pencils or paper, or even the book. He hadn't bothered to even check if he had all the right materials let alone bring anything.

His eyes darted towards Dean, deciding quickly that his 'friend' wouldn't loan him any more paper after the truth of what happened to the last few pieces was revealed. Apparently, he didn't find it as funny as Yusuke.

Seamus didn't seem to be a likely source to mooch off of. It was too late anyway, Yusuke realized, as the rest of the students entered at sat down. The show was about to start.

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge called out, face seemingly frozen in that smile. Her voice was bright and cheerful, dripping with honey.

It was in that instant that Yusuke finally came to the conclusion on what to do. He had been agonizing for minutes about how this was going to go down and if he was going to do anything. If he _could_ do anything since this _was_ a pre-written book.

While the rest of the class started to stir slightly, some mumbling, Yusuke sat at attention and practically screamed, "Goodmorning!"

The entire class froze and turned at the same time to look at him. They had to have practice, he thought watching their expressions in amusement.

Professor Umbriged was staring at him like he was mentally challenged. Her body posture and face were completely frozen as if she was incapable of figuring out how to handle the situation presented to her.

In the end, it was a soft cough that broke the spell.

"Well then," she chuckled lightly, adjusting the top of her dress despite the fact it didn't need adjustment. "When I say 'good afternoon', you must reply with 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. But not quite so," she hesitated, eyes drifting back to Yusuke, "enthusiastic."

A few of the students chuckled.

"Now one more time, please. Good afternoon class!"

The entire class chanted this time, Yusuke restraining himself. It wouldn't be good to cause too much attention this early in the class.

"There now, much better." She smiled sweetly down at the class. "Wands away now, quills out."

A few of the students hesitated, others glancing around at their fellow classmates as if trying to figure out if it was some sort of test. In the end, they all did what she requested, watching in apprehension as Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her wand.

Yusuke started to tune her out, not even bothering to look at what she wrote on the board. He instead focused his attention to the seat he was in. He was like a regular school chair, tiny and cramped. It would be bearable if it weren't for a single wooden bar running between the front two legs of the chair. He tried putting his legs above it, and then below it, and then to the side of it (which earned him a stern look from Dean when his foot 'accidentally' kicked Deans' leg).

In the end Yusuke determined that the bar must go. One second the bar was just sitting there minding its own business, next second it was skimming across the room, somehow managing to maneuver between the legs of chairs and people, before imbedding itself in the teachers' desk.

There was only a moment of hesitation before the class erupted in confusion, whispers and exchanges sent to one another, looking around to try and figure out where the wooden piece of chair had come from. Umbridge stood at the board that boasted the 'course aims', staring dumbly at the desk. Yusuke tried to look as innocent as possible.

Umbridge stiffly walked over to the wooden chunk. Leaning over she grabbed it and gave a little yank. It didn't budge. After several more hilariously failed attempts, she straightened and quickly tidied herself up before turning to address the class. "Who did this?" she demanded in a quiet and sweet voice.

Both Dean and Seamus gave Yusuke a look, after already coming to the correct assumption. Yusuke, however, just sank lower in his seat. He hadn't meant for it to go flying across the room and that thought freaked him out a little. He didn't think he had put that much energy into his kick. He would have to investigate the why later. If, of course, he didn't wake up before then. _If_ he was going to wake up.

Umbridge had apparently given up trying to find the culprit in the sea of confused and innocent faces. "Go back to reading," she said tersely, sitting back down on her chair, more alert this time.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Hermione raised her arm diligently into the air, capturing Umbridges' attention immediately. "Do you want to ask something about the chapter?" Umbridge asked, a strained smile spreading across her face.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione faltered.

"Well we're reading just now," Umbridge waved her question off. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione tried again, this time succeeding in capturing the professors' complete attention.

"And your name is -?" Umbridge left the sentence hanging.

"Hermione Granger," she supplied.

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge replied sweetly, glancing back at the board as if to prove her point.

Hermione hesitated. "Well I don't understand. There's nothing written down about using defensive spells."

Umbridge laughed lightly, putting her hand over her mouth delicately. "Using defensive spells?" she mirrored, voice almost mocking. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

A few of the students eyed the chunk of chair imbedded in the desk at this point.

"We aren't going to use magic?" Ron sputtered indignantly off to the side.

Unfortunately it had been loud enough for the professor to hear and she quickly rounded on him. "Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. Mr -?"

"Weasley." Ron belatedly put his hand in the air despite the fact he had already asked his question.

Umbridge promptly ignored him and turned on the rest of the class, whose arms were popping in the air every few seconds. She scoured the class before returning back to Hermione. "Miss Granger, is there something else you would like to ask?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

Umbridges' eyes narrowed a fraction and the mask she wore on her face slipped ever so slightly. "Now Miss Granger, are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked in shock at the sudden turn of conversation. "No, but –"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Yusuke could feel Harry start to coil even from several seats back. Instead, he took the initiative. "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?" he asked lazily.

"_Hand_," Umbridge practically sang, whirling on Yusuke to find that his hand was already in the air. She took a moment to size him up, from his slouched position to his slight smirk. "Yes, dear, I am." She started to turn back to Hermione, clearly not understanding that Yusuke wasn't done.

"So does that mean you're one of those '_old_and clever' people you were talking about?"

Umbridge slowly turned back, seeing in dismay that his hand was still up. "Dear, if you have a valid question, then please say it. We need to get back to todays' curriculum."

Yusuke nodded sagely, leaning forward a bit in his chair. "So if you are one of the _old_ and clever ministry people, then why aren't you in a better job instead of teaching kids about magic they will 'never use'?"

Umbridge started at his words. "I really don't think it's any of your business, dear," she said, the corner of her smile starting to twitch sporadically.

"Alright, _dear_," Yusuke mimicked.

Umbridge collected herself and turned back to the rest of the class. "Now if there aren't any more objections, we will be reading for the rest of the class."

"But, spells," Ron whimpered out weakly.

"Now, I know you haven't had the best of professors teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. Some, downright dangerous." She ignored the glares from half of the class. "You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. In fact it is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you."

"Have you ever performed an illegal spell?" Yusukes' hand shot in the air, smile back on his face. "Sorry, I mean _dear_?"

Umbridge shot him a 'what the hell am I going to do with him' look, before promptly turning to the rest of the class. His question was largely ignored by most of the class.

A single hand wavered in the air for a moment.

"And you are, Miss-? Umbridge turned to the girl, a smile plastering itself back onto her face.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do countercurses and things?"

Umbridge made a humming noise, her hands intertwined in front of her lap. "As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them?" Parvati cried out, surprise working its way across her face. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

Several of the other students, who weren't particularly paying attention, were now staring at Umbridge intensely.

"I repeat," Umbridge said slowly, as if a change in the speed of her voice would make the students suddenly have an epiphany, "as long as you have studied the theory hard enough –"

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" Harry grounded out, hand still in the air from the first time he had tried to get the professors attention.

Umbridge finally turned towards him, the lines around her eyes crinkled as she looked down upon him. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world."

"So we aren't supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry countered hotly.

Umbridges' eyes narrowed even more until they were only slits. "There is_ nothing_ waiting out there Mrs. Potter."

Harry rose ever so slightly in his seat, almost as if he was going to leap out. "Oh yeah?" he challenged.

That was it, Yusuke decided. He was tired of this boring conversation. His arm shot in the air again and before Harry could anger the professor anymore, he asked, "OWLs? So does that mean you eat birds as well as flies?"

The silence in the classroom was so thick it could be cut with a Spirit Sword. Everyone turned to look at him, including the professor who looked just as confused as the rest of the class.

The silence was finally broken with a, "what?"

* * *

Kurama sipped on his tea, before placing it back upon his desk. Papers with various legal jargon were placed carefully in stacks on the sides of the table. A single laptop sat in the middle of the desk, the light emanating from it brightening the room. His fingers moved slowly over the buttons as he scrolled down the document he was reading.

It was fairly late in the day. The sun was setting, darkness starting to claw its way back into the world and back it night. Many of the employees had left the building for the night, only a handful staying behind for the late shift.

He set the cup on a coaster on the desk, sighing lightly. It had been unusually quiet the past few days with no more disappearances. Hiei had been coming by more frequently, spurred on by this fact, figuring that it would be safe once more for him to return to his post. However, Hiei had given him a bit of space after a disastrous event concerning a very important meeting, Mr. Minamino, and several key investors.

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. A soft disagreeing noise worked its way out of his throat as he was reminded of the particular incident. It had brought up too many uncomfortable questions that he would have rather not had to have sidestepped.

A muffled ringing brought him out of his thoughts. His sharp hearing immediately determined where the noise was coming from and he quickly stood up and walked over to the shelves and pulled out a particular book. Dread filling his stomach, he pulled out the communicator and answered it. "Hello?"

Botans' distraught face filled the screen. Her eyes were wide, face pale. Her hair that was normally perfectly held together in a ponytail was in disarray, several strands and chunks falling out. In the background was a noise that sounded almost like a soft wailing.

"Botan?" he asked apprehensively. "What is wrong?"

"It's Yusuke," she whispered, as if she was afraid to say it too loud.

It was then that Kurama figured out what the noise was and who was making it. He could see the brown hair in the background, bobbing up and down as she cried hysterically.

"He's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

So I was supposed to update sooner. I actually wrote this chapter as a filler to buy me some time. I haven't been very good at writing lately but I'm hoping to get back on the horse. Also, I am totally evil to Harry. Haha, so much fun writing this chapter.

S. A. Raven - Thank you very much for your wonderful review. You just brightened up my spirits. I too am a HUGE Kurama fan. However, I am trying my best not to have him hog the story, so he won't be a big influence but rather one of the many. If I'm doing it right. But still, thank you! :)

Silverfairy125 - Thank you for your review. A Bleach story would be pretty cool. I would definitely read if you did ever end up writing it. ;)

Kage Hakari - I'm glad you liked that turn of events better. And, wow, thank you for reading the note. I didn't think anyone listened to my rambling. So thank you for your comment. :)

AnnAisu - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And, actually, the comment about the birds was supposed to make sense. After reading your review I rechecked the chapter and it had actually deleted an important word, so I changed it back. And, again, thank you for your review and your burst of spirit! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Enjoy!

* * *

**_"Botan?" he asked apprehensively. "What is wrong?"_**

**_"It's Yusuke," she whispered, as if she was afraid to say it too loud._**

**_It was then that Kurama figured out what the noise was and who was making it. He could see the brown hair in the background, bobbing up and down as she cried hysterically._**

**_"He's gone."_**

Chapter four

"Urameshi can't be gone," Kuwabara reiterated numbly, as if by merely saying it, Urameshi would suddenly reappear.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai sat in a circle in her temple. The darkness claimed the outside, candles lighting the room and casting odd shadows upon the walls. Botan had long since taken Keiko into another room, the talking of Yusuke's disappearance were only worsening her hysterics.

"According to Botan, all traces of him have disappeared," Kurama replied grimly. "It is the same as with the other disappearances."

"Yeah, but this is Urameshi we're talking about," Kuwabara retorted. "He's much more powerful than the other demons."

"But he is also, technically, one of the three original Kings. He has simply relinquished most of his power to Hokushin."

Kuwabara squinted. "The bald guy?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "Yes. He now represents the third King in the meetings with Lord Enki."

"Then why wasn't he taken?" Kuwbara queried, bringing a finger to his mouth in thought. "I mean, he's practically taken Yusuke's place, right?"

Kurama hummed in agreement. "That is true but he is not the next true heir to the throne. Yusuke even still keeps in touch to make sure that they are going in the direction he wants." He paused, a frown forming upon his face. "Besides we don't even know how the demons are chosen. For all we know, it could be random."

Kuwbara let out a frustrated cry and ran his hands through his face and hair. "We are getting nowhere with this!"

Kurama turned his attention to Genkai, who was silently drinking her tea. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

Genkai was silent for a moment, savoring the taste of the liquid going down her throat. Slowly, she put her cup down. "I think we have missed one crucial bit of information."

Kurama raised an eyebrow while Kuwabara looked outright confused.

"Whatever it is, it's made it to the human world." She lifted her gaze to look them in the eyes. "The human world is no longer a safe haven for demons."

* * *

Harry was suspicious. No. He was beyond suspicious. It was one thing to not remember a person despite the fact that everyone claimed he did. It was another thing to not remember an obnoxious person like Yusuke.

It wasn't just the fiasco that was the DADA class that made him realize just how loud and unruly this Yusuke person was; it was all the little and not so little things. It was how Yusuke seemed to communicate more through physical interaction than verbal; it was how he had started a food fight (one that, albeit, didn't last for very long and lost them a few house points); it was the way that he pick-pocketed Fred and George and ended up with a handful of Fainting Fancies (and a 'job' deal from the twins); and it was especially the way that everyone seemed to think that this was _normal_.

Harry let out a low growl that scared a few of the other students as he stomped by. A letter was clenched tightly in his hand. The letter itself was scrunched up and wrinkled whereas the neat lines that had been creased into the paper seemed to say that it was supposed to be properly folded.

With each new thought that buzzed angry throughout his head, his legs came down harder, his footsteps creating a thunderous tone throughout the hallway. He ignored the way that the other students eyed him wearily and had even ignored his own friends futile attempts to appease him.

He was a man on a mission.

It was lightly drizzling now, the heavy downpour having dissipated for a moment. It hardly would have mattered to him if there was a torrential downpour. Nothing was going to stop him from going to the owlry.

As he stepped out onto the grass, he slowed down a little bit, allowing his footsteps to come down lightly. Each step caused a light indent in the grass and mud started to seep up to fill the shoe shaped holes.

He reached his destination quickly and immediately spotted Hedwig. She was standing on one of the corner shelves, preening herself. Her white coat was looking a little ragged from all the rain.

Harry let a small smile spread across his face as he made up the gap between them quickly. "Hello Hedwig," he whispered to her, lightly touching her soft feathers. "How are you doing today?"

The owl peered up at him and hooted lightly.

"I've got a job for you today," Harry continued, taking the letter and starting to tie it on her leg. "I have a letter for Padfoot that I need you to deliver as fast as you can." He allowed her to climb on his arm and started to head outside.

The owl tilted its head and hooted again.

"Be careful." Hedwig took off into the sky, blending in quickly with the sky and disappearing from sight. More to himself than to anyone, he whispered, "Sirius will know."

He waited several more moments, staring up into the sky as if trying to catch one last glimpse of his friend. With a sigh, he turned around and started the walk back into the school. If he was lucky, he would be able to snag some quick breakfast before the first class.

His steps faltered, eyes finding something that he hadn't noticed before. On the ground he could clearly trace the footsteps he had made in the ground. But there, several feet in the other direction was another set of footsteps. They appeared to be going into the school – no. They were coming _from_ the school.

Harry followed the footsteps with his eyes, curiously noting the pattern at which they seemed to fall and where they were heading. His eyes found their way to the Forbidden Forest.

His eyes widened in surprise, quickly retracing the footsteps. Their destination hadn't changed, however, and they still lead into the dark forest.

Frowning deeply, he cast a discrete glance back towards the school. He could either try and piece together a breakfast or just skip entirely and see who had made these tracks.

In the end, his curiosity won like it always did.

He slowly started heading in the direction of the tracks, making sure he did not tread on the footprints. Try as he might, he could not see anything abnormal in the distance but neither could he see the end of the tracks.

His foot sunk. Pitching forward dangerously, he had only a few moments of flail hysterically to try and regain his balance. In the end, he ended up in an awkward position with his hips thrust forward and the upper part of his body bent backwards and out away from his body. His arms were still in the air at odd angles as if a child was trying to imitate an airplane.

He was frozen in that position for several precious moments, eyes staring at the sky as if willing it to save him. Slowly – painfully – he started to correct his body position all the while his arms were still sticking out. When he finally got in the upright straight position, he wobbled for a few agonizing seconds before he finally stabilized himself.

A soft breath of relief escaped from his mouth.

Harry paused to look down at his foot to see exactly how stuck it was. It had sunk a little further in his struggles, but he could still see the top of his foot. It shined through the mud as if trying to tell him it would be okay.

He gave a test tug which revealed that the shoe might be more stuck than he had originally thought. He hesitated again before giving another tug, harder this time. It still wouldn't budge.

He gave a desperate look back at the school. He knew classes would be starting soon and he still hadn't figured out who had gone into the forest.

Tensing, muscles coiling with anticipation, he gave one final tug. He could feel his foot starting to peel away from the mud, the substance trying its best to stop the process. His foot popped out, the mud no longer capable of keeping him down and suddenly he was floating in the air. He could see the ground and felt the awkward position of his body, tilted too far forward.

He was falling.

Splat!

He landed face first in a puddle of mud. He hadn't even had time to raise his arms before he collided with the ground.

He let out a soft groan and slowly started to push himself up. Mud dripped from his clothes, his face, his hair, landing back down upon the ground it had hailed from. His vision was blurry and it took him a little bit to realize that his glasses were still stuck in the mud.

He quickly snatched them back up. There was too much mud on the glasses and he went to clean them off with a quick wipe of his shirt. He stopped his movements when he realized that there was no clean spot on his shirt to use.

He groaned again. This couldn't get any worse.

"Mr. Potter!"

He cringed, putting the dirty glasses on anyway, and turned around. Professor McGonagall was heading towards him, a deep frown etched upon her face.

"Uh, hello Professor McGonagall," Harry said lightly, trying to put his most winning smile on. It just came out lopsided.

"What are you _doing_ out here, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall quickly made up the distance and was currently staring him down with a stern look.

Another cringe. "Well, uh, I was, er, sending out a letter. Yeah, sending out a letter. And then I saw these footprints." He turned to point to the aforementioned prints only to realize that they had somehow disappeared. In their place was a Harry body print. He quickly looked back to notice in dismay that McGonagall had walked right over the prints. "Uh, I tripped," he tried.

"I can see that," she replied curtly, eyeing his clothes. "The first class has already stared Mr. Potter." She watched as he flinched and started to shuffle his feet. "I will give you a pass for this class but you better be all cleaned up and at the next class."

Harry immediately brightened. "Thank you!"

"But don't be doing this again," she stated, pointing a bony finger at him. "I _won't_ do this again."

"Of course I won't," Harry cheered, already zipping past her and heading back to the castle.

"What? Wait! Mr. Potter! Don't forget you're pass!"

* * *

Yusuke sat cross legged on a rather large boulder, his eyes closed. His body was relaxed, arms loosely resting on his knees. His entire posture gave an impression of calm.

His mind, however, was warring with itself.

Yusuke wasn't particularly cunning or smart. When he was in a fight, he would wing it, finding his lucid motions more lethal than any plan he could ever dream to come up with. Furthermore, it often helped keep ones opponent confused and off guard as they could never figure out what he was going to do next.

This being said, he wasn't dumb. He could come up with good plans if he really wanted to and he could definitely analyze situations and opponents with calm collectedness.

But this was getting ridiculous.

Everything about this situation was weird. He had at first thought it some sort of hallucination or dream, but his initial assumption was proving to be incorrect. There were too many things stacking against the notion.

If he wasn't in a dream then, where was he?

At first, the idea that everyone already knew him had been nice. He didn't have to worry about acting odd or strange because they already knew he acted like that. Now, however, it was downright weird. _How_ exactly did they know him? It kind of felt like the entire school (or world perhaps) was in on some kind of joke and he was left out.

And then there was the Potter kid. How could he forget about him? The kid was always giving him sour looks and pointing out his odd behavior. Yusuke was both delighted and even more confused that someone realized that he wasn't supposed to be there. How come out of everyone he had met, only Harry realized the wrongness of the situation.

Then again, the Divinations professor collapsed. According to Dean, she had been mumbling about reality and being wrong about something. He would probably have to look into that.

A small crease developed in his brow as he fought to stay in his meditative state.

What was even more troubling was his powers. He had noticed it earlier in the classroom with that vile woman. He hadn't even been trying to put any of his Spirit energy in it, yet it still impaled the desk on the other side of the class.

That was the reason he was out in the 'Forbidden Forest'. He had gotten up early and headed out to test his energy levels before the others got up. Frankly, he was appalled with the results.

Although he had somehow gotten stronger, his energy much higher than it had been before, it was completely unpredictable. He had started off with a small attack such as the Spirit Gun before moving onto more complicated attacks such as the Spirit Light Bullet (1). The power that came from the attacks were seemingly random. The Spirit Gun would put a hole through a thick tree some times, and other times it would dissipate before it had even reached the intended target. He had stopped trying to use the Spirit Light Bullet after too many mishaps that almost resulted in the destruction of the forest.

It frustrated him to no end that he had somehow lost control of his powers. Sure, sometimes he could get out a good attack with just enough force, but most of the time he felt like he was grasping at string when he attempted to control the power output. He had trained so hard for so long to make sure he was in control and powerful and in a few days, it was all gone.

He _hated_ this place.

He hesitated a moment before quickly withdrawing the previous statement from his mind. It wasn't that bad, he reminded himself. After all, it wasn't every day you were in a book. Not only any book, but the Harry Potter book.

His wand had even worked. After the many failed attempts with his own energy, he had taken to trying to use the wand. The spells had worked after several tries, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't up to par with where he was _supposed_ to be at.

He finally let out a grumble, bringing his hands to his head and rubbing them back and forth as if friction would cause the perfect solution to pop in his head.

"This is ridiculous," he reiterated, speaking to no one in particular.

Looking back up at the sky, he noticed the sun had moved quite a bit since he had been out in the forest. He slowly got up and brushed off the dirt and leaves from his clothes before heading back to the castle.

It was too bad, he thought to himself. He hadn't encountered any of those giant spiders or weird half horse men.

"Damn. Oh well. There's always next time."

* * *

**1. **I was debating for a while on whether or not to use the Japanese names because I've been using 'Ningenkai, Makai, etc.' But I figured that the humans would use regular terminology while the Spirit World and the Makai would use the other words. So that is why I am using Spirit Gun and Spirit Light Bullet. It took me a while to find out what other attacks Yusuke has because he pretty much only uses the Spirit Gun and Shotgun through the entire series. The other stuff is just enhanced kicking and punching.


End file.
